mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Bowgart
|release date = 2015-04-10 |release version = 1.3.3 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Water |element3 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Potbelly and Maw + Mammott and Oaktopus + Toe Jammer and Furcorn |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 16,000 |placement xp = 10,000 |regular version = |epic version = }}MSM Bio: Description The Rare Bowgart has white fur with golden-colored spots. As with the Mammott, which is affiliated with Cold, the Rare Bowgart's fingers and eyelids are pink. The Rare Bowgart has additional spiky horns along the sides of its head and upper arms, and claws on its toes. The typical Bowgart horns are darker, with golden tuning pegs on them, as with its instrument. The Rare Bowgart can also be identified through the fact that it doesn't bite its lip, but leaves its mouth open from time to time. A close examination shows that the top hairs ﻿﻿on the Rare Bowgarts are slightly more elevated. Song Same as regular Bowgart Song, but it sounded like a pizzicato plucking in My Singing Monsters: Composer. Breeding The Rare Bowgart can be bred in the same ways as its common counterpart. Possible combinations are: * + Potbelly and Maw * + Mammott and Oaktopus * + Toe Jammer and Furcorn Because Potbelly and Maw take much less time to hatch than both Oaktopus and Furcorn, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Bowgart may fail and give a Rare Bowgart as a result instead of the regular Bowgart. This includes all the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Bowgart because of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Bowgart with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Bowgart except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is a result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Bowgart instead of a regular Bowgart doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Bowgart|9||Tree Hut|17||Castanevine|18||Squeed Statue|16| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Bowgart. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Bowgart Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 In October 2015, the Rare Bowgart mimicked the Bowgart's 2012 Frankenstein's Monster costume: rather than a bat, it's cello is adorned with a skull. This costume was repeated for every subsequent season. Yay Rare Bowgart Yay 2015.png|Yay 2015 - 2019 In December 2015, the Rare Bowgart decked the halls with boughs of holly with its vibrant red instrument and donned a Santa hat. This has been repeated every subsequent season. Notes thumb|GIF of this concept Bowgart stuff * Oddly, the Rare Bowgart's eyes change color; when inactive, they are whitish-yellow. When it is active, the eyes are a light blue color. * It seems that the Rare Bowgart's extra horns and added spots have derived from the early concepts of the original Bowgart. Link. * Rare Bowgart re-release. Link of release note. Link of voting section. There were 1.1K votes for Rare Bowgart, 1.0K votes for Rare Pummel, 939 votes for Rare T-Rox, and 393 votes for Rare Clamble. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Water Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters